The More Things Change
by Straight Edge Assassin
Summary: After a suprise ambush by North Koreans , two soldier are sent running into tthe nearby woods . When the exit the strange woods , they are met with a strange sight .


- South Korea , Year 2017 , Time 15:00 pm -

As I wake up , I start to hear alot of yelling and screams , when I'm fully awake , I see that my friend Nick is over top of me , trying desperatly to wake me up . " TRISTAN ! WAKE UP ! " He says yelling at me " What ? " , " Get up ! North Korean forces have have invaded ! We have to get to the fucking armory ! " As he finishes that sentace a mortar shell goes off outside the barracks " What the hell ? " , " Come on now ! " He says grabbing my arm and pulling out of my bunk and out of the temporay housing . As soon we are 50 yards from the barracks , a mortar shell destroys the home I've been in for a year . After arriving at the armory , Nick bolts the door shut . " Okay , grab your stuff man . Goddamnit , World War Three startin' already . " , " What do you mean ? " , " Just grab your fuckin Jug gear and shit before we get hit by a shit mortar . " As soon as he says that , I walk over to the arms rack and pull out a M29 Saw LMG and a M4A1 assault rifle , along with a M9 Berretta . Then I grab 7 box mags for the LMG , 5 mags for the M4 , and 15 mags for the M9 . After putting most of the mags in a duffle bag , I go to a locker and enter my personal combo lock number and pull out my custom made Juggernaut suit .

As I am finishing putting on my suit , I hear Nick say " Tristan , hurry the fuck up ! " And with that , I snap on my helment and proceed to oad my three weapons . As soon as I slap a mag into my M4 , Nick busts a window and starts fireing out of it . After hostlering my M9 and slinging my Saw behind my back , I chamber a round in my M4 " WE HAVE TO GO NOW ! " Nick yells before a chunk of the wall about 20 feet away from him explodes into rubble . " MOVE OUT " HE says kickin the back door open and starts to sprint to nearby cover , with him in cover , I peek my head from behind a buliding not to far from the armory , only to see a hand full of US and UN soldiers still fighting . " Fucking hell . " I say into a comm piece in my helment , that is connected to one in Nick's ear " I know . Dude , see that forest ? " , " Ya , what 'bout it ? We won't make that run out in the open . Hell , I can barely walk in this gear . " , " Well , you're goin' to have to .. On the count of three , we run . After we make it to the forest , we'll figure something out .." , " Roger . " I say half-heartly " 1 ... 2 .. 3 ! RUN MAN RUN " HE says sprinting out of cover and dashing towards the forest . While I attempt to jog . " RUN MAN RUN ! " As I pass a ruined barrack , I see a shadow come out of the door way " Nick , hostile to the right . " I say spraying all 35 rounds in the mag , before returing to the task at hand " Dont slow down ! Tristan , I'm in the woods . I'l provide as much covering fire as I can !" He say , as I near the woods , I see muzzle flashes from the tree line and at a half second delay , hearing gunshots on the other side of the comm. " Almost there . Nick , that big lumbering thing headin toward you isnt a chink . " , " Roger " Is all he says then he resumes firing . As soon as I reach the tree line , I get hit in the back by a high powered round , throwing me to the ground . " Shit .. Nick were are you ? " All I hear on the other comm is a voice that speaking distantly in Korean . " Shit .. " I mutter while trying to sneak over to Nicks last know postion . As I near , I see nick on the ground with a soldier hold a gun at him and another scanning the woods . So I load another mag into my M4 and try to get as close I can to the enemy .

When I'm about 30 yards out I stand up and raise my gun and let my sights fall on the soldier holdin Nick ,as soon a I pull the trigger my hand slightly jerks , sendin the round into the soldier beside the armed on , then the armed on look at me aiming his cheap AK knock off , that is until Nick pulls the guy's leg out from under him and then jumps on the downed soldier . When that happens , I notice that the soldier I shot is still trying to raise his gun at Nick . Well as he gets a bead on Nick , his head explodes from a 5.56 round . We I rush over to help Nick dispatch the other Korean , I see Nick pull his sidearm out of his holster and lean upwards and unloads an entire 15 9mm round clip into the chest and neck of the enemy. " Damn Nick . A little overkill dont ya think ? " I say picking up Nick to his feet . " Nah . " As he is finishing reloading his M9 , I start to here voices to the south of us . " Damnit . Nick we have to move . Now ! " I say to him . He just nods and then we take off into the forest .

- 3 days later . Location - Unkown . Time - Unkown -

As we are sitting down for a rest , I start to look around at the the surrounding forest . As I do so , Nick is trying his radio , but with this damned helment on , I couldnt hear a damned thing so I take it off . " Bravo Oscar Oscar . Do you read ? " All he gets is static " Damnit ! Nothing ! " As he is tampering with the radio , I notice that the tree's in the forest are'nt native to South Korea , and on top of that , I see no native plants . " Uh Nick .. Were are we ? " , " Honestly , I dont know . " As he says that he pulls out a comapass and start to figure a route to take " What the fuck ? The compass is goin haywire . " He says " Well use what little fucking sence you have and use the sun ! " I say looking at the sun to deteriman what direction to take " Well , I know the directions now . Lets head east shall we ? " , " Why the fuck not? "

- 3 Hours later - As we are walking , me taking point , and Nick in the back , I notice that the forest is thinning out . And soon enough , we come on to a clearing , and in the distance , we see a 15 Century looking village . But thats not the strangest part , in front of us is about 30 ponies in armor , armed with spears . And on a golden chariot is a plain white horse , with flowing mulit colored mane . " Uh Nick ..." , " Yea .. " , " What the fuck is goin on ? "


End file.
